PROJECT SUMMARY ! Historically considered a motor structure, functional imaging studies have shown that the cerebellum is active in a range of higher cognitive functions. However, its involvement in these functions is not well understood. The cerebellum has also been implicated in developmental disorders including developmental dyslexia, a reading disability that impacts close to 10% of the population. The present research proposal seeks to investigate the cerebellum?s role in learned higher cognitive functions, namely reading and math. Thus, my thesis is comprised of four sections, the first two of which have been completed (Aim 1). The first compared cerebellar involvement in reading in typically reading (TR) children, and compared this pediatric population to adults to understand how cerebellum engagement may change over time (Aim 1a). The second compared cerebellar involvement in reading in children with and without dyslexia (Aim 1b). For the final section of my thesis, I have been directly involved in an ongoing study entitled ?An fMRI Study on the Neural Basis of Combined Math and Reading Disability.? The purpose of this study is to use brain imaging (fMRI) to explore the neural correlates of reading and math disabilities (RD+MD). This research will inform theories of how RD and MD coexist and has the potential to shed light onto educational approaches to math learning for learning-disabled as well as non- learning-disabled children. Within this context, under a TL1 training grant, I am currently comparing cerebellar functional activation and connectivity in RD+MD children with TR children during word and arithmetic processing (Aim 1c). Under the F99 phase of this award, I would test whether an intensive reading and math intervention (tutoring) alters cerebellar activity (Aim 2a) and/or connectivity (Aim 2b) in RD+MD children. After achieving my doctoral degree in Neuroscience, I plan to continue studying cerebellar involvement in higher cognitive functions (Aim 3), by acquiring transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS), a technique that can manipulate cerebellar function by inducing temporary lesions and/or transitioning into a lab focused on another disorder for which the cerebellum has been implicated, such as autism or schizophrenia.